Known through-the-body expandable broadheads can have a cut on contact tip with either an aluminum or titanium ferrule. The cut on contact tip consists of a sharpened double edged piece of steel inserted into the either aluminum or titanium ferrule body that is held in place with a threaded fastener. An example of such a broadhead is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,197,367, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Through-the-body expandable broadheads can also have a chisel tip, in which chisel tip is pressed or otherwise conventionally secured into an aluminum ferrule. An example of such a broadhead is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,628, which is incorporated herein by reference. While this offers some advantages over the cut on contact expandable broadheads, these tips generally lack to the sharpness and therefore cutting advantages from a cut on contact tip.
However, neither types of these broadheads have a tip that is machined as an integral part of a steel or stainless steel ferrule. There is a need for such a broadhead, as such a broadhead advantageously provides greater structural integrity than an insert steel blade, thereby making the head more durable on impact. Other advantages of a broadhead having a tip that is machined as an integral part of a steel or stainless steel ferrule will be apparent as described herein.